What does this mean?
by LadyyM
Summary: Summary: Emma get flowers at the sheriff's station earlier in the day and find out they're from Regina. SWAN QUEEN ONE SHOT


« I can't believe it » the blonde kept repeating to herself the whole way long to Regina's office, driving like crazy. « Flowers, » she thought « and what else? Chocolate? ». Emma was angry, yet maybe a bit touched… no angry. She was angry she tried to convinced her own mind, not wanting to think of the last feeling she get when she sexy mayor entered the room last time she saw her. It was weird, and strangely new. But obviously it wasn't love, it couldn't be. No, Regina was Henry's mother, final point.

This morning, Emma had got the surprise to see a delivery man arriving the station and giving her the flowers he was paid to hand over. No one could imagine the woman's face at the view of the -gorgeous- red blossoms. She immediately thought of finding the mysterious admirer, inspecting carefully the petals -and oh god they smelled good. But nothing could indicate where these were from, except this little card with written; « Tonight, my place. You'll know where to find me… too. ». _That was it._

« If she thinks she can fool me like this! » she growled looking at the flowers on the right seat between two look on the road. In this case Emma was referring to the fact that the brunette was always trying to corrupt everyone in this town, and especially since she felt that she was a threat for her son, that she'll have him taken away from her because of the younger woman. And that was crazy. Ever since Henry showed up upon of her door, she never thought of ripping away from his actual mom. She liked him -yet started to actually get attached to this little smiling and touching boy, even started to love him but nothing more. She was way too young to actually take care of a 10 years old.

Emma quickly arrived the right place, and found the mayor's office in the next second. Not even bothering to pass through her secretary, Regina was -for sure- waiting for her visit anyway. And yes, she was. The mayor was seat, legs crossed, at her desk, faking to write some notes on official papers. She was stunning. Grey pencil dresses, black heels, dark makeup; just a usual but looked weirdly hot that day.

The young lady almost kicked the door out, rushing herself into the room and finding the person sought

in front of her, few meters away, writing very professionally, a report about a last-time meeting. Don't even give a look at the furious person who just entered the room, but smiling inside. « What's that? » Emma asked, coming at her and putting the bouquet upon her desk. Regina stopped her pen, raised her head to the flowers and finally looked back at her paper « Aren't these flowers? » she stopped still faking to keep noting things « Carnations? ». The questioner got impatient, she put her hands on the table, she needed to be hear. « You know exactly what I meant. What's that? » she repeated angrier « What does _this_ mean? ».

Hasn't she understood yet? Regina asked herself, hopelessly. Was it that hard to see? « You still haven't figured it out, didn't you? » she sighed, letting the note for real this time and looked deeply in her secret lover's eyes; these precious and amazing eyes, and quickly so did Emma. Though she stepped back, shaking her head, almost laughing « Wait- are you… in love with me? » but the fact is, she couldn't fight her feelings toward the gorgeous woman either, she couldn't stop to look at her perfect body.

And in a slowly wave Regina had made her way in front of the desk, facing Emma now. She was hypnotized, like if the queen had cast a spell on her and maybe she did, because she found herself putting an arm around her waist before having her mouth smashed by hers. The brunette's hands ran through her body, coming up until she reached her cheeks. Deepening the kiss, their tongues finally found the passion that grew inside them since so many times already.

_And the world, had stopped._

Rivers had stopped flowing. The animals had finished hunting, eating. People stopped acting, they turned around, realizing that they may are all missing something; a daughter's performance, a brother's soccer match… the love of your life.

The kiss last forever, seems like hours, the best hours but the clock only showed that not yet one minute had passed. Until someone knocked the door and interrupted the delicious moment. Emma groaned, ending the kiss and going off her mistress. Both did that little smile that meant everything before the younger woman reached the door. « Don't forget. Tonight, my place. » Regina reminded to Emma in a whisper before she left the room already smiling at the upcoming evening. And the mayor was the same, pressed at the edge of the desk, stupidly grinning, she tried to hide it by biting her lower lip but already the secretary entered the room, her eyes still drown into the memory of these brief seconds, her mouth still feeling the other's taste upon her lips.

Everyone would have noticed the woman's surprising _and rare_, wide open smile. Even that brainless girl -as Regina used to called her- did.

_And that was only the first one of a multitude of others._


End file.
